


The Long Awaited Scrub

by chefke



Series: Kanan and Hera Tidbits [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rebels, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefke/pseuds/chefke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera and Kanan are both busy with their newest recruit and need to make time for themselves. Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Longing and Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Totally available to help edit fanfics. If anyone needs.

'I'm telling you Hera. You've been really crabby lately. Are you sure nothings going on with you and Kanan?' Sabine was sitting opposite Hera at the Dejarrak table. She was balancing her helmet on her knees while eating a meiloorun and tapping on her data pad. 

'We're fine Sabine. I don't know why you are so worried.'

'I didn't ask if the 'we' were fine. I asked if you were fine.' Her jaw was set stubbornly as she put down her fruit and her data pad. She was now giving Hera her full attention; which was never good for Hera. Hera looked around for Kanan. Where was he when she needed him? 

'Sabine. Your making a big deal out of nothing. I'm fine. We're fine. Everyone's fine.' Hera's waved her arms to illustrate the whole ship and her arm came crashing down on several hunks of metal. She cursed in pain and rubbed her elbow. Those were definitely not there when she sat down.

'Karabast! What Nerf herder left this pile of junk out here?!' She was yelling but her arm _was_ pretty sore. She heard a crash from the hallway and turned to see Zebb barreling down the hall. He rubbed his head sheepishly looking from Hera's now swollen elbow to his assumed pile of junk. 

'Sorry Hera. I was building a piece for a podracer for a Gungan down in the Lothal Podracing Track. I'm almost done I just need one part. Chopper said he saw the part in an old speeder on the side of the road off of Ezra's old water tower. We were gonna go check it out.' Hera sighed.

'Why is it here Zeb?'

'No room in my room. That kid has like fifty stormtrooper helmets!' Hera put her head in her hands and sighed. She watched Zebb shuffle out of the Ghost with Chopper. She looked up to see Sabine eyeing her carefully. 

'Please don't Sabine-' She started. She stopped abruptly. Kanan had just come in the room holding a small medpac. He silently sat down next to her and placed the medpac on her calm and tranquility. She took a deep breath trying to mirror his ocean of calmness.

'Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I interrupted your meditating.' His green eyes seem to sparkle against his tan skin.

'Don't worry. I felt you hit your arm. It felt like it hurt. Don't worry. Zeb shouldn't have left his stuff lying around.' He removed his hands from her elbow and slid with catlike grace of the seat. He bent over exposing a rivet of muscle and tanned skin down lower back as he lifted the parts off of the seat. His shirt lifted up in the front revealing a very happy trail that left Hera with memories that made her blush.

 'I'll put these in Zeb's room.' Hera watched him appreciatively carrying the parts down the hall.  She sat quietly for a moment or two when she heard Sabine clear her throat.

'So it's _that_ type of frustrated...' Hera snapped back to reality.

'Sabine; I don't...'

'You know you don't necessarily need Kanan right...' 

'Sabine! I know that! It's just been busy and well... I...' Hera's voice died in her throat. Deader that Dead. The Deadest of all dead.

Kanan was walking across the room towards the Fresher in just a towel wrapped around his waist. His towel hung low around his hips. Very low. Hera felt her throat go dry. How long had it been? She couldn't put a time on the last time they had... Well that means to was definitely to long. Hera looked up to see Kanan looking at her quizzically. He raked his hands through his hair making Hera want to pounce him then and there.

'I'm heading into the fresher. Make sure Ezra doesn't cut the power while I'm in there. One freezing shower is enough for me.' He winked playfully and closed the Fresher door behind him.

Hera exhaled a breathe she hadn't known she was holding. They had kept their distance ever since their new recruit, Ezra had arrived. He was so lonely and lost it hurt Hera's heart to think of him abandoned on Lothal. It was a miracle that he had survived. Lothal's terrain was not forgiving. She had tried to spend as much time with him as possible. She guessed it was her trying to make up for all the time he was alone. It wasn't a conscience decision for Hera and Kanan to separate but they both wanted Ezra to feel welcome and at home with them. Whenever Kanan wasn't with Ezra training him or just hanging out with him Hera would jump in and offer to teach him new flight tricks and talk him through simulations. She mused at his natural ability to fly. Or maybe it was a Jedi thing?

Hera heard the shower turn on. She felt a deep pull down in her belly that made her squirm in her seat. It was too long. She looked after the door of the Fresher longingly. She needed-

'Hera do you have time to show me how to fix that Flux Carbonation Hydroater? I keep trying to re-assemble it but I get flash warnings of instantaneous metallic combustion. Also, what does instantaneous metallic combustion mean and is it bad?' Ezra had slipped into the seat next to her while she was day dreaming of Kanan. She snapped up.

'Of course Ezra.' She put an arm around Ezra's shoulders and was about to get up when Sabine spoke up from across the the table.

'Hey Ezra. Wanna practice tossing grenades while I shoot?' Ezra looked over nervous and he nudged a little closer to Hera.

'Umm... grenades aren't really my thing...' he started looking nervously at Sabine.

'Wanna be my target practice? I'll set to stun!' Ezra looked at Hera desperately.

'Sabine leave Ezra alone and please don't use any members of this family as target practice.' She gave her what she hoped was a severe look. Sabine held up bold hands up in defeat.

'OK. Just wanted to hang out with the kid. I just didn't know what he liked so I thought I would suggest something _I_ liked.' Ezra's eye's brightened at that. He scrambled out of the seat and joined the already standing Sabine. Sabine started talking about Market Place skills and as they walked off the ship she gave Hera a wink.

Hera smiled to herself and scratched her head cap. She owed Sabine, maybe she would let her paint her room?

Hera walked over to the Fresher. She placed one hand on the door and could feel the hot steam coming off of the door. Gently she pushed it open. She slipped in silently and could see Kanan's body through the glass in the shower. His tan back was turned to her and she could see his legs flex with exhaustion. Water was trailing down his body leaving happy streams of water down his predominant muscles and his already elongated elongation. Silently she slipped off her flight suit and locked the door.

Silently she slid behind him into the shower. She wrapped her hands around his waist and her fingers whispering across his happy trail. She heard him groan. 

'Wanna share that water, love?' She murmured into his back. She placed soft kisses on his back. He turned in her arms and pressed his lips softly to her mouth. His fingers softly lifted her chin and smiled at her.

'I've missed you.'

'mmmm' He started to leave a line of kisses down her neck while he turned her so she was under the water. The result was happy and dizzying. His fingers massaged her breasts while she her back arched against his chest. Slowly. Ever so slowly his fingers trailed down to her spot. Her spot that was his and his alone. His fingers moved slowly in circular motions causing her to moan softly into his neck. She placed her hands on his hips pulling herself up and lacing her legs around his. Kanan called it her inverted hug. His fingers began to push harder and quicken as she felt her body tighten as she responded to him. She was about to to turn and pleasure him when he slid his free fingers into her and she felt her whole body jerk with undeniable pleasure she had missed for too long. She came with a cry that made her thankful that no one was in the hall or the Ship in general. Kanan licked his fingers now wet from her with a wicked grin and whispered in her ear.

'Thank you for being patient.' he whispered. 

'mmmm...' She murmured. She slowly came down from her high and unhinged herself from him. Slowly and carefully she stepped out of the shower beckoning him to follow. She sat on the toilet and he angeled himself in the narrow space between her and the wall. Pulling lip stain from the drawer she colored her lips and closed her mouth over his cock. Kanan leaned his head back against the wall. She pumped him with her hands as her mouth slid down his length. Kanan groaning. Hera was surprised when she tasted saltiness in her mouth. He came that fast? It was really has been a while. Kanan tried to jerk back but Hera moved with him and she swallowed his gift; moaning as she did. 

 Kanan was exhaling and holding onto Hera's Lekku. 

'Bed.' He breathed. 'Now.' She laughed and pointed to the one towel.

'I give you my heart and soul. And my only towel.' He offered his towel to her and she took it wrapping it around herself quickly. She smiled at the idea of watching a naked Kanan running down the hall in front of her.

'My bunk.'

'But your bunk is further?'

'Round two happens in my bunk.' She winked at him and opened the door and looked out. 

'Coast is clear. Move it Jedi boy. I'm not going to wait forever.'

Kanan ran down the hallway towards her bunk splashing water as he ran. She giggled and hurried after him careful not to slip. She smiled as she slipped into her room. All of the running and fighting and terrifying near death misses; moments like these made them worth it. The happiness and wholesome her family brought her. And most of all Kanan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POST NOTE:
> 
> Ezra ran back onto the ship to grab his helmet for Sabine to paint. As he ran back down the hall he heard Hera cry out from the bathroom followed by Kanan's voice whispering to her. Ezra froze. He didn't know where to go. He heard shuffling and then heard the Fresher door start to slide. With a grace and agility that Ezra clearly didn't posses Sabine yanked him under the table her body on top of his.  
> 'Coast is clear. Move it Jedi boy. I'm not going to wait forever.' Kanan whispered back and Hera giggled. Ezra looked up at Sabine horrified as the giggling continued down the hall into Hera's quarters. Sabine was visibly trying not to laugh. Her body was pressed onto his to hide them under the table. His mouth was open but he couldn't pick his words he wanted to use. Which coincidentally was good because Sabine had clamped her hands over his mouth and motioned for him to be quiet. 
> 
> 'Not a word Jedi boy.' She breathed.


	2. Restless Meditation

A month. It had been over a month since Kanan could meditate. Every time he sat down and tried all he could see was him and Hera against a freighter crate studiously ignoring hails from Sabine and Zeb on the Ghost while he thrust repeatedly into her. Hera's cries becoming more and more urgent as they rocked. Their voices lost in ecstasy at the abandoned space station.

Kanan banged on the floor with his palms in frustration. He was trying to train Ezra but it was difficult. He had no point of reference and he constantly felt like he was failing the kid. The kid needed Master Winu or Master Yoda not him. Not this half Jedi padawan. He felt a pang resonate through his chest. The constant need to try and teach Ezra his youth studies seemed to bring up his old teacher's voices. He spent most of his adult life trying to drown out those voices with either alcohol or sex and they were back in an instant. As if all the years of building walls meant nothing. The worst was Master Billaba's kind and nurturing voice. Every time she whispered instructions in his ear he felt the pain of loosing her again and the need to run. He had also since learned that his voice was neither kind nor nurturing; according to Zeb anyway.

He sat their staring at the ceiling in frustration. He had given Ezra the morning off so he could try and regain some balance. He had been short of patience with him lately and Ezra had noticed. He assumed it was the training but every time he closed his eyes he could feel Hera's soft fingers ghosting his shoulders, his back, and her strong lithe body pressing into his. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. A real Jedi would never have had any of the problems he did.

He got up and began to make his bed and tidy up his already extremely tidy room. He was considering moving onto the wreck of a room that was Hera's when he felt her in pain through the force. Almost instantly his lightsaber was in his hands and lit. He waded through the force and found her. Annoyed. She was safe. He exhaled and heard her yelling down the hall. Something about junk lying around. He smiled to himself and slipped open his trunk and pulled out a medpac. He could sense her skin had been broken by whatever she was injured by. He wet a rag and left the room quietly. Hera was towering over Zeb with a furious look on her face. Zeb looked slightly terrified and Sabine who was sitting opposite Hera looked more amused than anything else.

Kanan waited until Zeb had made his escape with Chopper in tow and he slid next to Hera and brought up the rag to her elbow. He gently cleaned her cut and placed some Bacta. As he was waiting for the Bacta to sink in her skin he sent calm and reassuring thoughts towards her through the force. He could feel her relax. He had started on closing the cut when she apologized for disrupting his meditation. He almost laughed. If she knew had she had disrupted his meditation she would not be apologizing. The freighter sex was the last time they had sex and it was one of the hottest times they had sex.

She smiled at him weakly and put her other hand on his arm. His mind was a flash of hot bodies and ecstasy. He reassured her that it was alright as he felt his pants get considerably tighter. He suddenly remember that ever-observant Sabine was sitting opposite them. Panicking he looked towards the parts. He heard himself offering to put the parts in Zeb's room as he shuffled awkwardly sideways in hopes of hiding his now full erection. He balanced the junk, because really that's what it was, just in front of him and hurried off to Zeb's room to drop the stuff in there. He noticed the mess in the room and against his better judgement used the force to tidy it up a bit. As the space turned from a junkyard into a room he felt his concentration strain. He really needed to clear his mind with meditation. He was now hot and sticky from moving a few things.  More than a few things. He grabbed the laundry pile and dumped it in the pile by the machines. He would get Ezra to do it later.

He went into his room and grabbed a towel. His thoughts strayed to when Hera had pulled the towel off of his waist. She had started a happy trail of kisses all over his chest. His throat was dry as he secured the towel around his waist. He started to walk down the hallway when he remembered Sabine was still on board and he probably should have worn a robe. He groaned inwardly. Great. Sabine and Hera stopped their conversation to look at Kanan who now felt very subconscious of his general lack of clothing and sweatiness.

'I'm heading into the fresher. Make sure Ezra doesn't cut the power while I'm in there. One freezing shower is enough for me.' He winked nervously and went into the fresher. Hera deep eyes searing into his brain. He leaned against the door as it closed felt his towel drop. For a moment he heard silence and wildly thought of inviting Hera in for his shower. Ezra was probably out and he didn't hear Sabine. He had just unlocked the door when he heard Ezra's voice. He groaned sadly. Today was not his day.

Turning on the shower to as hot as it would go he started to steam the bathroom trying to keep images of Hera's hands trailing up and down his body from his mind. He cleaned himself quickly and then leaned his hand on the wall while the water soaked down his back. No matter how hot the water was he could not quiet his mind from Hera's form. He needed her. He rested his head on his arm and tried to remember his mantra's from his padawan days. He had almost quieted his mind when his mind brought back her hands whispering along his happy trail. He moaned silently. This was so unfair.

'Wanna share the water, love?' Years of calm and training stopped Kanan from jumping out of his skin. He turned to kiss her as they relived some of his more vivid dreams of her in the shower his heart full and content in knowing that this is where he belonged. At her side. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Note:  
> Ezra was horrified. He could hear them. He closed his eyes hoping the noise of Hera and Kanan and Sabine's body weight on top of him would go away. Even without her armor she was not light. He opened his eyes when he noticed the pressure on Sabine's hand over his mouth was letting up. He looked up to see her looking at him strangely, like she had just noticed he was there. Her mouth was partly open but no words were coming out.  
> He reached up and slowly ran his fingers through her soft multi-colored hair. He had expected it to be rough but it was soft as silk made by the Alderaanians. She was twitching her mouth strangely. Ezra was about to ask her what she was doing when her mouth came down on his soft and wanting. Ezra who had never so much as been flirted with was too shocked to respond. At first. He reached his arms up and pulled Sabine down even closer to him crushing their bodies. Her mouth seemed to be insistent on fusing them together and he was not going to deny her. Anything.  
> As he started to lean up he heard Hera's door slide open. They separated with a force that knocked them each over. Hera was fully dressed and standing over them.  
> 'How was the experience?' She asked Ezra. His eyes bulged out of his head.  
> 'What?'  
> 'The market? Sabine. Are you ok? Why are you both on the floor?' She asked.  
> 'We slipped. There's water everywhere.' Sabine was breathless and in the process of standing up.  
> 'Oh, ok.' Hera smiled. Ezra got up and started to head for his room so he could process his jumbled thoughts. Sabine stopped in middle of the hall and looked at him from the door of her room as Hera turned to him.  
> 'Ezra. I just want to know if we can start pairing you two up for missions. Did you enjoy going out with Sabine? Do you think you could work well together?'  
> 'Very well.' He went into his room sliding the door closed behind him knowing that him and Sabine had just opened a door that they could not close.


End file.
